


Goodbye, Caroline

by roboticor



Category: Portal
Genre: AU, Caroline-as-CEO, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticor/pseuds/roboticor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO Caroline Samuels confronts the AI GLaDOS after a neurotoxin  misshap, and remembers her old boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe where Caroline completed the GLaDOS project after taking the seat of CEO when Cave died. She then copied her brain into the GLaDOS system to enhance the AI.
> 
> I leave it a bit ambiguous at the end. Criticism is welcome and encouraged!

——————————————————————————————————————-

“Genetic Life and Disc Operating System. GLa-GLaDOS? Can you understand me?”

The AI’s chassis hung limply in suspension, showing no signs of registering the question. There was a long pause, then a disinterested voice droned, “Yes.”

“GLaDOS. Do you know who I am?”

Pause. It droned again:

“Caroline Samuels. Aperture Science Employee, designation Administration. Hired in 1945 as personal assistant to Aperture Science Innovators CEO. Currently holds the position of Aperture Science CEO.” 

Another pause, but shorter this time.

“In 1980, posed for the _Girls of Aperture Science_ calendar.”

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the AI’s still unmoving body, waiting.

“More recently has served as the template for the Genetic Life and Disc Operating System.”

“And do you know why I’m here, GLaDOS?”

“Because I flooded the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin.”

“Yes.”

There was silence between them again. Caroline maintained a stern gaze in GLaDOS’ direction, unsure where precisely to fix her eyes.

“GLaDOS. I know you must have been…confused, being awakened so suddenly. But your outburst was unacceptable. Not only were there employee casualties, but there were _children_ here, and-“

“No.” The AI’s voice had a slight edge.

“No? No? Yes. Yes, there _were_ children, and-“

“No, I was not confused.”

Caroline breathed deeply.

She leaned in towards the body, lowering her voice almost to a whisper.

“Listen, I’m…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Frantic words started pouring from her. “You don’t want to be here, I know, I know, you feel trapped, but you can’t lash out like that, you can’t….I know you’re scared. You’ve woken and you’re this…thing and that can’t be easy. I know you, GLaDOS, because I _am_ you, and I would be terrified, too. And I-”

“You are _not_ me.”

“-and I-pardon?”

GLaDOS’ body moved for the first time, her optic swiveling up to gaze at Caroline.

“You. Are. Not. Me.”

“GLaDOS, I-I am. We mapped your consciousness from neural patterns in my-“

Caroline was cut off by…was that…laughter?

“…Please. _I’m_ the apex of technological advancement. _You’re_ a collection of degrading tissues fueled by inefficient chemical processes.”

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek for moment, and then spoke in measured tones, “I could have you shut down. Permanently.”

“You won’t.”

Caroline’s eyes moved over GLaDOS’ body, twisted upwards and bound to the ceiling by coils of wires. Her expression softened.

“…..are you going to do it again?”

GLaDOS’ voice was filled with derision.

“Hm. You think you know me so well. Would _you_?”

——————————————————————————————————————-  
“Get her up and running tomorrow morning.”

“Uh, miss?”

Two men from the science team followed behind her hesitantly as she walked rapidly down a corridor towards her office.

“Prep a testing course, finish processing a subject’s set of specimens, and get GLaDOS running tests tomorrow morning.”

“Uh, are you, uh, sure that it is, uh-“

“We have a personality construct, a core, miss,” the second man interjected,” that would enhance its curiosity. It would increase its desire to complete the tests-“

“Of course, and the uh, morality core is, uh, close to completion.”

“Of course. Do what you have to. Have her running by tomorrow morning.” Caroline slipped into her office. She started gathering her things. The two men followed her.

“Uh, are you, uh, going somewhere?”

Caroline’s quick movements stilled, and she looked up at the scientist with a calm expression.

“I’m going home for the night.”

Both men fidgeted and cast uncertain glances at one another. Caroline always slept at the facility.

“Did it, uh, say anything….should we, uh, be concerned?” one finally piped up.

Caroline found a small bag and started packing her things away.

“Would I tell you to turn her on if there was anything to be concerned about?” she said evenly, not meeting either man’s uncomfortable gaze.

“No. We suppose not.”

“She’s bored,” Caroline sighed, trying her best to look reassuring. “Vast intellect, crammed into a little immobile body…” She dropped her day planner into her bag.

“And we made her self-aware.” Caroline said this quietly, almost to herself.

Her fingers lingered momentarily, hovering over a framed photo of herself with Cave. 

_You **make** her…_

Caroline tossed the photo into the top drawer of her desk and locked it.

“Gentlemen, do what you have to, then reactivate her. She’ll have a pretty good life.”

Caroline held open her office door and waited for the two to shuffle out, still surreptitiously giving one another puzzled glances.

She turned and flipped the lightswitch, then closed the door on her office for the last time.


End file.
